Goodbye, Otouto!
General information "Goodbye, Otokato!" (さようならオトウト!!) is the fourth episode in the Jetter Mars series. The episode clocks in at 24 minutes and 37 seconds, with screenplay by Shunichi Yukikomu, and art by Kawamoto Seihei. Story While Jetter Mars was being trained by Dr. Yamanoue in a war scenario, Mars was being distracted by a book about dogs that Dr. Kawashimo gave him. Dr. Yamanoue gets onto Mars, stating that if it were a real war he would have been destroyed, and he tears up the book. Dr. Yamanoe calls Dr. Kawashimo and starts arguing with him for distracting Jetter Mars, but Dr. Kawashimo argues that reading books should be a part of his education. Dr. Yamanoue drives off with Jetter Mars. Right before Dr. Yamanoue almost runs over a puppy, Mars knocks Dr. Yamanoues car off the road and saves the puppy. They are then attacked by a tank, Mars ends up blackmailing Dr. Yamanoue, making him choose between not letting Jetter Mars have the dog and dying, or letting Jetter Mars keep the dog, and Jetter Mars saving Dr. Yamanooue. Dr. Yamanoue lets Mars keep the puppy, calling him Otokato. Mars gets really attached to this puppy, Dr. Kawashimo ends up worrying about the tank that attacked Dr. Yamanoue, and convinces Dr. Yamanoue to inspect the Puppy, the Puppy attacks Dr. Yamanoue, who then found out that the Puppy was a robot, and tells Mars to destroy it. Mars panics and tells Dr. Yamanoue that he won't do it and that it's his brother! Mars consoles the puppy, and they run away. Jetter Mars finds an abandoned lighthouse and says to his Otokato that it could be their new home. Dr. Yamanoue and Kawashimo analyze a projection of the mechanical inner-workings of the puppy, finding that there's a bomb inside it. Just then they're attacked by a group of gangsters led by a man named Tack. They blackmail them into giving the puppy back to them. So they go to Jetter Mars and try to take the puppy and remove the bomb before the gangsters arrive, but the gangsters attack them, threatening them that if they don't put the puppy into the flying vehicle that they will activate the bomb. Mars can't take this, and goes in with the puppy, thinking that he wouldn't risk blowing up the pod with Tack inside it piloting. However, it's revealed that inside the pod is a dummy with a speaker! But, just before the puppy explodes, he pushes Mars out of the pod and detonates. Dr. Yamanoue can't take this and deletes that part of Jetter Mars memory. Jetter Mars can still remember having a little brother at some point though... Trivia * The plot of this episode is strikingly similar to the episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya's 15th episode "Kirby's Pet Peeve" or: "Birth? Kirby's Little Brother, "Tanjō? Kābī no Otōto" (誕生? カービィのおとうと) " Where Kirby receives a robot dog, that sacrifices itself to save Kirby, Kirby seems to move on, seeing the dogs shape in the stars. (The episodes air date is January 12, 2002, so it proceeds the air date of this episode being February 24, 1977) Category:Episodes